crash_mangafandomcom-20200215-history
Midorikawa Kazuhiko
Midorikawa Kazuhiko (緑川和彦) is the fourth member of CRASH! Appearance He has an almost grass green colored hair with honey colored eyes. He has a cute face and smiles very brightly. In Chapter 5, Yugo mistakes him for a girl because of his looks. Kazuhiko is often picked on by Kiri who calls him 'Chibihiko' due to his height. Personality Kazuhiko is usually shy and timid, but very considerate. Hana describes him as the 'cute' type by his looks. According to Junpei, when Kazuhiko does Japanese dancing, he becomes a completely different person which he finds cool. Kazuhiko can get along with his band mates very well and doesn't mind whatever happens. Background Kazuhiko grew up around Japanese dancing. Because of that, Kazuhiko gets shy when it comes to interacting with people and only feels comfortable around Junpei. Kazuhiko and Junpei are childhood friends. Kazuhiko's family owns a Japanese Dancing school run by his grandmother. Kazuhiko originally intended to become the head of the school in the future until Hana recruited him as a member of CRASH! Plot He first appears in Chapter 1 with Junpei at Central Park. Hana also sees idol potential within him. He appears again in Chapter 4 when Junpei takes Hana and Rei to his house where he is practicing Japanese dancing. When Junpei agreed to join CRASH! Kazuhiko joined alongside him. He tells Hana that it is important 'to try something new'. In Chapter 16, Kazuhiko got a little worried and nervous when he was told that they would be interacting with the audience. Hana saw this and secretly trained Kazuhiko to become more sociable by making him cross dress and perform in Central Park. In Chapter 29, when Miyuki unexpectedly invites another idol group called Dark in order to become CRASH!'s new manager, Kazuhiko gets mad for the first time and says "This concert is important to us! 'We will not let you ruin everything!" He grabs some Japanese cloth, runs onto the stage and uses his Japanese dancing skills to dance to Dark's song rhythm. In Chapter 30, he and Rei get ambushed by fans. Occupation Kazuhiko's family owns a Japanese Dancing school. He originally intended to become their heir. He is the fourth and youngest member of CRASH! Relationships Akamatsu Junpei Junpei and Kazuhiko are shown to be extremely close as they are childhood friends. According to Kazuhiko, Junpei always thinks about others before himself. When Junpei barges into Kazuhiko's house in Chapter 4, he tells Hana that Kazuhiko doesn't mind since he's his childhood friend and they do it very often. Junpei is shown to be very protective over Kazuhiko whenever Kiri intimidates Kazuhiko. Sakura Yui Yui only appears in the CRASH! sequel. She is another childhood friend of Kazuhiko. They both attend the same Jr. High School. Kazuhiko helped Yui get a job at the White Star Agency, where CRASH! works. Yui at first developed an innocent crush on Rei Shinozuka until she realised that Rei already had strong feelings for CRASH!'s manager, Hana Shiraboshi. She dates Kazuhiko twice in the CRASH! sequel and confesses her love for him on their second date, in which he returns. Kazuhiko gets mad when other boys try to get close to Yui and physically prevents them. In the end of the CRASH! sequel, Kazuhiko gives Yui a necklace and he says "...very cute!" before they kiss. Gallery Trivia *Kazuhiko is born in January 20 *Blood Type: A *He is a Aquarius *Favorite Food: Boiled food or broth, egg roll, and other Japanese cuisines *Disliked Food: Kimchi and ultra spicy food. References Category:Characters Category:Idols